Wolf's Tears
by Lady Shiny
Summary: The moon keeps on calling him. I can hear it too if I strain my ears. Although to me, it seems as if it is telling every fiber of his being to follow its summoning. Moreover, what about these strange dreams I've been having? Nothing makes sense anymore…(KibaXOc)
1. A Fight and a New Friend

Why doesn't two hundred years seem like a long time? My mother use to tell me of a time where the wolves ran free; where we were not hunted to extinction—or so the humans thought anyways. When my mother tells me the stories of two hundred years ago it seems so real, it's like she was just there yesterday. But then I remember the stories are just stories when we have to disguise ourselves just to get by day-to-day… And it's during these painful moments I remember that my mother is gone, and will never tell me the stories of the past, my ancestors. I walk alone now.

I stretch my paws and stifle a yawn, give my fur a good shake before I officially open my eyes. I am temporarily blinded by a world of autumn sunlight. With winter coming soon, I had better enjoy the shimmering golden rays before the days get shorter and all. Food tends to become harder to find in the winter. Especially with the world so filled with smog, considering I live so near to a human city. It's not too bad though. After all, I've been here since-… Yeah. I don't think about it too much. It's pretty useless to think about stuff like that.

When I head out, it's completely normal about. Normal amount of birds chirping, rabbits scuffling about. No trespassing wolf scents—not that I had expected there to be any, no wolf has any reason to travel far unless it's mating season, which is in the late winter to spring. This is still fall, and I'm too young anyways; at least for another year or so.

I quickly trap and kill a rabbit, enjoying as fresh warm blood washes over my tongue. I know I won't be able to get a meal as often as I do around this time of year, so I need to eat as much as I can before winter officially sets in. Its instinct and as a wolf, it's one of my strongest suits. Though, my memory tends to be sharper than other wolves as my mother use to say.

After the rabbit, I head into town. (In my hidden form of course) I stroll right past people and they don't even care. I have to hide how this has always amused me. Humans can me so thick-headed. Of course, that's what I'm supposed to do: Act like a normal fifteen-ish year old girl, trying to get by in this dirty city. They don't even seem care when the animals that can see me for what I am tremble in fear for what I am.

I am a wolf. I have light yellow fur with a darker underbelly, silver eyes, and I have the normal body shape for a female wolf my age. I have wicked sharp teeth made for fighting and killing with claws to mach. Of course my human self looks much different: light brown messy hair a bit longer that shoulder length, deep blue eyes that could rival the deep ocean. I was pail white—almost sickly, but that being normal for everyone around me. I had on a tattered long-sleeved black shirt, with dark blue jeans that looked equally worn out, if not more for the difference in the leg lengths. I had a ragged white (although now looked grey) ripped sleeved hooded-jacket that should have been thrown out long-long ago, that looked three sizes too small.

I continue to walk, hands shoved in my empty pockets—wouldn't matter if I filled them, anything I put in them would fall out when I turned back into a wolf—and continued to walk down the now nearly empty streets. I hadn't noticed how far I had gone until I was stopped by a local gang. I cursed myself for getting lost in my own thoughts. Gangs were usually easy to deal with, but at a cost of usually a few a few gashes. No need to get into a fight when there wasn't any need to.

"Hey girlie, you lost?" One of them chuckled.

I simply tried to walk past them hoping to avoid a fight.

"Not so fast Chika." Another grasped me by the hood of my jacket.

"Yeah, we don't like being ignored."

Oh well. I tried.

I quickly sized them up. Three-on-one. One being me. In one swift movement I slashed the guy holding on to my hood. The guy had no warning. He gasped as he fell. His comrades gasped at me in horror. I smirked as the guy I slashed lay drowning in a small pool of his own blood.

"TAKESHI!" One yelled in anger and lunged at me. I dogged with ease, slashing him in the neck as he went past. A nonchalant expression plastered on my face as I murdered him. I felt his skin rip jaggedly beneath my claws. I watched as the light faded from his already dull eyes. Idiotic humans. Can't they see I'm not like them?

The last guy had enough sense to run away. I just nodded and continued on as if nothing had ever happened. Why can't they just leave me alone? There only going to get hurt in the end.

I quickly trotted back to the busier side of town. One where gang related activity was less likely to happen. I don't want to hurt anybody who didn't need it.

"Hey! You!" Someone tugged on the back of my jacket hoodie. Oh, how I wish I could just cut that off…

I turned around annoyed, thinking it was just a pushy sales man, or that guy from the gang. But I shouldn't have been surprised to see a kid about the age of eleven/twelve. The voice was young after all. He had red hair that stuck out everywhere. His clothing was worn out—but who's wasn't? — His face was dirty and grungy and so was his hair, and yet you couldn't help but think the kid was adorable.

"Huh?" I huff.

"You." He said out of breath. Obviously he had run to catch up with me. "You killed those guys with no sweat!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You were stalking me kid?"

He reddened in embarrassment. "No! Not like that! I was just passing by and…"

"Right..." I said unbelievingly.

"I just thought your fighting style is a lot like Tsu- My leaders'." He shuffled uncomfortably realizing how stupid he sounded.

But I was stuck on something. My fighting style was like this Tsu-something guy's? Unless this guy was someone who trained like a savage beast; that sounded a heck a lot like another wolf. I've never met one before officially besides my mother. I really wanted to meet another.

"My names' Gail by the way." He said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Maki."

He grinned stupidly. Humans look so funny when they bear their teeth. I hid a chuckle with a cough.

"So, uh… I'll be seeing you then?" Gail turned to leave.

"Wait." I commanded. "Take me to this Tsu guy."

He grimaced.

"Eh-eh, I don't think that's such a good idea. And…" he hesitated. "It's Tsume."

I recognized that name from somewhere. Then it hit me. Tsume. That guy with legendary fighting skills. He was Alpha—Leader—of one of the most infamous gangs in the city. And little Gail was in on it? What other little secrets was he holding…? Tsume wasn't known for his kindness, he was known for his leadership, fighting, and brains. He wasn't rash. I can't imagined him taking the small redhead into his pack—gang.

"I'm not afraid." I said after a moment. It made sense for Tsume to be a wolf. I had never seen the guy in person before. And humans hadn't proved themselves to exactly be the best fighters. "Besides, you owe me for stalking. Its creepy."

His brow furrowed. As he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'I wasn't stalking…' but he said nothing to my face for a moment before he started walking and motioned for me to follow. I obliged.

About an hour or so into the walk, I felt light headed. I kneeled down from the dizziness. I groaned. Gail swiftly turned around. "Are you ok, Maki?" he worried.

"Fine." I gasped. I was not fine. My hand trailed to my right side. It was wet. I lifted the now bloody hand to my face and gasped as I clenched my side in order to get it to stop bleeding. Those gang members must have got to me and I didn't even see it till now. HOW DOES ONE NOT FEEL SOMETHING LIKE THIS TILL AN HOUR LATER?

"I'll go get help! Were not too far!" Gail ran down an ally way. I tried to yell after him that I was fine. After all something like this was nothing for a wolf. It was just the blood loss that made me stumble. But he was already gone by the time I got the words out.

I sighed and stagger over to a corner in an ally way. Nothing to do but wait then.

"Hey, are you lost?" Ah. Greattee. Last thing I need is another attack from some poorly armed gang to try to attack me again.

"I'm fine thank you." I grit through my teeth.

"You don't look fine to me." The stranger sat down across from me in the alleyway.

I gasped. The stranger wasn't human. He was a wolf. A light tan brown wolf with a lighter under fur and a collar that looked like it had a fancy 'H' on it.

"You're a'" I sputtered.

"Yup." He nodded."And so are you. What's' the big deal?"

"It's just that… You're the only other wolf I've seen in a while."

He grinned. "I haven't seen a wolf in the longest time either."

I sniffed the air. "I'm not interested…" I said noticing his sent smelled like he was in heat.

"Oh, not like that, you're too young now anyways." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Mhmm." I eyed him skeptically.

"C'mon' I know I place where you can rest while you heal. I can get you something to eat if your hungry." He piped up suddenly.

My stomach rumbled indicating that indeed I was hungry. After all, the sun was starting to go down now. It had been a long time since I had eaten that rabbit. I really didn't want to be caught out here with this cut at night. Gail would be worried but he is just another human kid. I wouldn't want to meet another wolf in this condition any way and the brown wolf –whatever his name is—seemed genuinely nice. That or he just wanted to mate with me.

"Okay. I guess that be alright." I said taking a moment to stand up.

He grinned and stood up as well, and held out his hand. His human self looked a lot like his true self. With the same brown hair, but this time with eyes to match. I took his hand to steady myself. I wasn't bleeding as heavily anymore anyways. "How'd you find me, anyways, I mean, this is a pretty big city. You don't just run into another wolf."

"I have a really strong sense of smell. I could smell you from across town." He announced proudly.

"Really? What else do you smell, uh…?" I asked making small talk as we began to walk to a busier side of the dome.

"Ah, nothing that great or important. Oh, but, my names' Hige."

"I'm Maki." I said exchanging names.

"That a pretty name." he grinned cheekily.

"Really Hige. Don't get your hopes up…" Ignoring his attempt at flirting.

"I'm not!" He said defensively.

I laughed. "Let just get to that food you were talking about."

"Sure." He trotted faster.

Today was sure an odd day. I got attacked. I met a kid in one of the most notorious gangs in the city. And I made a new friend. A wolf friend. And maybe if I was lucky, I could meet another. I'm sure now Tsume is another wolf. I wonder if that Gail kid was alright. He might get in trouble for a false alarm, or for taking me so close to their headquarters and just disappearing. Maybe he told Tsume about my fighting style, so he would know I was another wolf. If he did, would he want to meet another wolf too?

I hurry to catch up to Hige.


	2. Hige is a Lazy Butt and I'm an Idiot

Hige's place wasn't exactly the Ritz. Nor did I expect it to be. But it was, when we got to the place, a cockroach infested building with shattered windows and mostly empty (aside from the common household pests and such). No other scents—human or wolf. Although the occasional raccoon odor wafted by my nose. From the scent of it, Hige hadn't been staying there long ether. About a month at most.

"This is it." He said casually folding his arms in back of his head.

"Cool." I said not too impressed.

He chuckled. "Just make sure you take off your shoes before you go inside." He joked.

We walked into the building and without taking off our non-existing shoes, (Anything we're wearing is not really there as this is just another part of the illusion) and headed up to a higher floor where Hige said a nest of raccoons were. We ate in silence before I spoke up.

"So. You ever smell any other wolves?" I ask.

"Sometimes. But usually, there not bleeding as bad as you. So I never go check it out." He confessed.

"Hey. I wasn't bleeding that bad. You just came to find me because I'm female." I accused.

"Well. Maybe I did. But that doesn't matter now." He admitted.

I laugh again. "You ever stop thing about girls?"

"You ask way to many questions." He frowned.

"I'm a curious wolf."

"Well. I'm tired." He stated with a yawn. He scraped the raccoon remains down an old discussed trash shoot. I nodded in agreement.

Hige settled for a moth-eaten couch wile I slept in a corner of the small apartment. It must have been a nice hotel at one point. After all, there were torn faded red curtains that at one time must have been really nice. The bed had long since fallen through the rotting floor, but it must have been nice and soft at one point too.

I sure we would have heard crickets chirp of we were at my place just outside the city and it were still summer time. But in the middle of fall, it was mostly silent aside from the sound of the city. Robots and cars, yelling and crashing glass and various other things. At one point I was sure I had heard howling; but it was most likely just my memories from my dreams. I'm positive I had others besides just my mother at one point. I just can't remember them… Yeah mom. I have such a great memory. I can't even remember if I had a father.

I heard Hige snore. No way I could sleep through something like that. The guy was like an old freight train on rocky tracks. I just lay in the dark. Well, for a while anyways, but then I grow restless. So I wander away outside a ways. Not too far. The buildings still in sight. I really don't want to get jumped by a gang again. I scented the air to make sure there were no unwanted hooligans around. All I smelled were a couple of drunks and some dirty hobos. And… something else. Not a human sent. Wolf.

Wolf?

Another one? What was the deal with all the wolves in the city? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, Hige was new in town. There could be others. But still. Did mating season come early this year? Or. Was it the flower sent that attracted them like fly's to honey? It's been here a while; why is it suddenly magnetizing them? This wolf couldn't have come for mating season because he smelled even younger than me. But why now?

Its late. So I don't go check out the sent because the other wolf might be sleeping and would attack me if I woke him up. Plus, its rude to wake up someone at this hour. The moon still was high, even if I couldn't see it through the dome. I should tell Hige about it in the morning.

As I walk back to the run-down hotel; I get this feeling. A sense of change. A strong one. Something big was going to happen. I don't know what it is. But it's going to change life forever. I blink in confusion. I don't know what's happening. Its instinct I suppose. But I've never felt this strong about an instinct like this. I don't know if this will be good or bad. And it scares me. A wolf isn't supposed to be scared of anything. Fear is weakness.

So I shrug it off as I curl up into my corner, ignoring Hige's snores as I force myself to sleep. I still can't help but think I hear the howl again.

_W—T_

In the morning, Hige and I wake up within five minutes of each another. He is not that much of a morning person, and is still really groggy. I wait for him to wake up more to tell him about the wolf sent. While I'm waiting, I realize he probably could smell the wolf already. So I end up not mentioning it. We wind up talking about what we are going to do today. It's nothing interesting until I mention that feeling I had last night. (How did that come up again?)

"The hell? You did?" He blinked.

"Uh, yeah. But it's nothing really…"

"Are you kidding? That's so strange. I felt something like it too…" He admitted with a weird look on his face. "Maybe it had to do with that interesting smell…"

"Hmm? I thought you said you didn't smell anything out of the ordinary." I reminded him, still trying not to be surprised that he had felt it too.—Surprise a week element for a wolf.

"Well, I didn't think it was _important,_" He said putting emphases on the last word.

"Are… you talking about the flower sent?" I asked hesitantly.

"The Flower Maiden? Maybe…" He had a thoughtful expression on to his face.

So. He had heard of Cheza? I guess that's not to unusual. Information like that tends to slip. After all, _I've _heard of her.

Now. Back to my other thought: He felt it too? That was too weird. I mean, that's not normal, even for wolves. Right? I want things to make sense, but no matter how hard I rack my brain for answers nothing comes to me right away. I sigh in frustration.

"I'm hungry." I announce after I fail to retrieve the answers I want.

"Don't let me stop you." Hige waved his hand dismissively.

As I turned to leave, Hige turned around suddenly shouted for me to wait.

"I thought you told me not to let you stop me." I mused sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Just don't forget to pick me up something if you're going to get food."

Of course. Hige the glutton. "Will do." I laughed.

_W—T_

There were many shops with food for the taking. I grabbed two whole-wheat muffins and sausage. My sausage. Hige's lazy butt can eat the muffins.

As I wolf down—pun intended—the sausage, a familiar sent catches my interest.

"Gail!" I call.

The recognizable redhead turned around and beamed. "Maki!" He said in utmost relief.

"Miss me much?" I said ruffling Gail's hair trying not to get my claws stuck in the kid's messy mane.

"You had me worried! I thought someone got ya'! No one came to help me, help you though…" Gail said in disappointment.

"Help me help you? That's quite a mouthful, try saying that ten times fast," I chuckled.

"I'm serious! I thought you died or sommin'!" He said frustrated.

"Gail, Gail, Gail," I tsked waving my finger in front of his face. "I can't be killed by a tiny scratch!"

"But it looked like more than ju-!" I stuffed one of the muffins in his mouth.

"To tell you the truth, I was a bit worried about you. I don't know if I did the right thing by asking you to bring me to Tsume yesterday…" I admitted. A wolf shouldn't regret, but if I am, I must correct it.

"Oh, that reminds me!" He said after he took the muffin out of his mouth. "I told Tsume about what I saw' you do to Takeshi and some of his thugs. They owed him something I think…"

I smirked. "Sounds like someone's' thankful. Does he want to meet and thank me in person?" I laughed. I knew Tsume wasn't remotely grateful. He'd have properly had wanted to kill them himself if what Gail said was true.

"I don't think he believed me…" He scratched his head nervously. "But, he _did_ want to meet you, because he said sommin' about proving it."

I taped my chin thoughtfully. "Dose he now?"

"I think. But it was really unlike him. But, I guess that could'a been because it was pretty late. On the other hand, Tsumes' really such a night owl…"

This is my chance to meet more wolves. Or, one more at least. I don't know why I'm so eager to meet him. I mean, why do I suddenly want friends? I've never needed them before, could it be that I have never survived a winter on my own?

"Okay. Let's go see him then." I say locking my eyes on Gail's. The kid just has this sweet innocent look about him. Nevertheless I'm serous right now. I need to see this guy. It's like, pulling me.

Gail looked a bit surprised that I was quick to want to see him again. "A-Already?"

"No. I need to do something real quick… Wait… wait here…" I said, leaving a confused Gail behind as I took off in the direction of Hige's place.

_W—T_

"_Hey! Your back!" Hige said happily, "Where's my food?"_

"_Yup! Here!" I say as I throw the remaining muffin at him. "I'll see you later; I'm going to meet up with… a friend!"_

"_What the hell is this?" Hige shouted as I left the building. _

_I try to never break a promise._

_W—T_

"Gail, I'm ready!" I shout a bit outta breath as I tap him on the shoulder.

"Whoa!"—he jumped from surprise—"Oh. O-Okay then…" Gail was clearly nervous. I couldn't blame him either. He probably thought he was taking me to my doom.

He still led me to what I supposed was the street we went down yesterday. It did seem familiar. Gail was a few steps ahead. The walk would have been casual but Gail's nervousness made the air seem tense. I mean, I'm a wolf. I can _smell_ emotions like that.

"Gail. Stop." I command.

"What is it, Maki?"

"Your too nervous at nothing." I reply calmly.

"Do you even know who Tsume is?" He said taken aback.

"Yes. But. I don't think it's worth getting nervous over. After all, I_ was_ invited." I stated.

"Well, that's true but, what if he's angry at you?"

"I dunno. Deal with it I guess…" I know I'm not being the smartest wolf in the world for underestimating someone, especially someone like Tsume. I usually wouldn't, but today just felt different. I felt as if I knew Tsume from somewhere, and I don't mean as the gang leader. It's like it had something to do with that instinct I felt along with Hige last night.

Gail looked at me strangely, but he said nothing more and neither did I as we came up to a dead end. I would have just assumed I had to jump from here if I was with another wolf. But seeing as I was with a human who thought I was human as well; I thought better of it.

Instead, Gail led me to the corner of the alleyway where it -on closer inspection- led downwards in a rotting underground stairwell that spiraled. The decaying sent of wood hit me like a slap in the face. It insulted my senses as a wolf because I couldn't smell it from just a few steps away. I guess that must be because there leader isn't human. As I said before, I am one-hundred present sure that Tsume is a wolf.

We eventually came to the end of the stairs leading from a tunnel. The clearing we came to was interesting to say the least. It was open enough and a large tree was in the midst of it. The tree's leafs' weren't turning gold or red. It was most likely the dome's doing by keeping the tree in full.

"Tsume is just that way…" Gail said motioning me towards up another set of stairs I neglected to see until he pointed them out.

"M'kay. See ya' latter Gail," I patted the boy hard on the back in a reassuring way. He worries too much, how can Tsume count this guy in as a fighter? I suppose it's because he's just a kid who happens to know what I'm going up against. Well, if we were fighting; which I hope were not…

_W—T_

I hurry up the steps. This is all too dramatic for me.

So I'm going to meet the leader of one of the most wanted gangs in the city. No big deal, right? It's not like he has any real reason to kill me. Other than I may have killed his enemy.

Oh. Why, _why_ am I such an idiot? I shouldn't be here. Why did I even want to meet another wolf anyways? What if Tsume isn't really a wolf and this is a huge misunderstanding. I'm going to feel so stupid if he's just human. Even _if _Tsume is a wolf, why would he send for me if he didn't want to kill me? Tsume must be a lot older and stronger than me if he is _Alpha_, of his own pack...

I want to physically smack myself for my impulsive decisions. But that would be stupid too. From this day forward, I vow to try to make less idiotic choices; if I can help it. Still. There is no going back now.

I try to slowly creek open the door, but find you have to push all your weight into it because its stuck shut. I do so a bit too hard and fall right in flat on my face.

"Tch. You are a wolf. A clumsy"—he said a rather colorful different word for butt—"too."

So this is Tsume?


	3. Tsume's Gang

Tsume was a large wolf. He had a scar that was one point away from being a star smack-dab in the middle his gray chest. He had a darker gray fur overlaying his cream-ish under fur. He was currently in his human form. Icy hair, stoic facial features, and of course, not forgetting his attire. He was wearing a ripped black leather jacket with silver studs with a belt looking quite like a gangster. His black pants also had a belt on it and was newer looking than that of most people in the city. He did not look happy in the slightest. Not angry exactly. But definitely _not_ happy.

"Excuse me? _Clumsy?_" I asked incredulously.

He tsked. Or in his case, it sounded more like _'Tch'_.

"I didn't expect you to come…" He stated ignoring my icy glare.

"I guess I'm just braver than you think!" I stated boldly.

"Or just stupid." He deadpanned. I would have lunged at him for such a comment, but I held back, seeing as that would be a stupid decision. I had promised myself I would stop doing those.

"Whatever. You look almost surprised." I observed.

"I just wasn't expecting a little girl to have killed those"-You know, Tsume has a very_ interesting_ vocabulary-"humans." He replied.

"That is so _sexist_!" I was deeply offended.

Tsume rolled his eyes.

"And? Your point is? I make the rules around here Sunshine." He said in a threatening manner.

"You called me for a reason?" I reminded him through narrowed eyes.

He glared. "Yes…"was all he said.

"And…?" I prodded.

He reluctantly continued. "I… Could use another wolf in my pack…" He grinded his teeth.

I stared back shocked. I blinked a couple of times before I spoke, and when I did it was in a horse whisper."What…?"

"You heard me…" He muttered darkly.

"If you think I'm going to join this merry band of hooligans, you're insane. Why would I team up with a jerk like you?" I declared.

"Fine. It was just an offer. I don't need a bitch like you anyways… I can always find someone else."

I doubled over in laughter. "W-was that, suppose to be insulting?" I choked out.

He looked at me like _I_ was the one insane here.

"Do you even know what that means?" I said incredulously.

Tsume looked as if he was about to say something but then suddenly went rather quiet as the realization dawned upon him.

"Thanks' Captain Obvious… I know quite well I am a female wolf, at least when I last checked." I replied sarcastically.

He growled. "You know what I mean!"

I nodded. "Doesn't matter I guess." I started walking towards the door.

He snorted when my hand just reached the handle. "I'm glad you can be so confident surviving on your own this winter…" I froze.

He was right. My fear all along. My deepest fear. And somehow I knew. That I wouldn't be able to survive without anyone. I didn't want to admit it but… I didn't think I'd be able to make it through this winter. I sometimes still starved here in Freeze City. Even when I was with my mother. I couldn't make it out alive. Of course, there was Hige… but I really had just met the guy, I couldn't just decide to take advantage of him.

I bit my lip. "I-I…"

"That's what I thought."

"Will I be able to leave when I wish?" I spoke slowly.

He shrugged. "Depends how deep you're in…"

"Okay… I'm in."

Suddenly I heard some scuffling outside the door. A certain redhead barged in and fell in a heap on the floor after tripping over a loose floorboard.

"What is with everyone tripping today?" Tsume said more to himself than anyone else.

Gail scrambled to his feet and quickly did a salute, "T-Tsume there someone attacking!" He stuttered, kind of shaking as he said it and I noticed there was a patch of blood on his sleeve. But when I caught the scent of it in the air I could tell it wasn't Gail's blood.

"The Gray Wolf Formation!" Tsume immediately shouted at him.

"Y-yes Tsume sir!" Gail ran out shouting the command at the top of his lungs.

"Very punny…" I smirked.

"Shut up!" He growled at me. "You're in this too!"

I didn't respond… Cause' it was… True. But that didn't keep me from sticking my tongue out at him childishly when his back was turned.

Tsume paced towards a small window without glass. "Its Takeshi's sad excuse for a gang. Probably here for revenge." He whipped out a knife—in reality his claws— and leaped from the window. He landed on someone on impact and sent them reeling back. The buff guy he knocked into stumbled into another guy making them both fall over reminding me vaguely like dominos. He slashed the duo in one swift movement and any one could see they were immediately killed. I hope no one noticed that they had three claw marks instead of one knife mark.

Tsume was quick, I'll give him that. I leaped out after him wind roaring in my ears, or that could be just from the call of battle. I quickly observed the battle. The opposing team seemed to have tattered rags tied around there limbs.

"That's the demon!" An almost familiar voice shouted.

What?

"Where?" Another shouted.

"Right there!" The said guy shouted pointing at me.

"Demon? Wait. ME?" I asked quirking an eye brow.

The raged team turned their attention to me. In fact, everyone seemed to stop mid battle to notice the fifteen year old girl standing awkwardly in the utmost center of the gang's clearing. The one who was apparently now called a demon.

"Uh…" I said uncomfortably confused.

"Get her!" Said some genius.

Tsume's men seemed to quickly observe I was not one the raged team's side meaning I was on theirs. A couple of them gave me friendly half-smiles and we in unison charged into battle, our cries—though me and Tsume's sounded more like howls—echoed through the clearing as we charged to meet them.

The first scent that hit me when we started battling was the metallic scent of blood. It seemed to now coat everything as men on both sides started to fall. Most of the men came towards me. I ripped through them like it was nothing. My claws going through their thin skin like paper. Their screams echoed in the clearing. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You holding up ok?" One asked me.

I didn't answer verbally, but swiped at another guy in response.

No one spoke to me after that. At least they're not sexist like _someone_ I know.

A scream rang out. I recognized the scream. Gail. I roared with furry; I wouldn't forgive anyone who tried to kill the human I now considered my friend. I quickly drank in the scent of the battle looking for one particular redhead. I dashed to him, slashing the attacking woman's side as she screamed in pain. No one hurts my little brother.

_Little brother?_

It was…. fun, to say the least. I know that sounds kind of evil. But she started it.

Then I came face-to-face with the man I let go the other night. He trembled in fear, while I on the other hand, planed on correcting another stupid mistake. "It's… you, t-the demon!" he whispered.

I punched him. "Yes. But I'm not a demon. I'm just a simple girl." I stab my claws across his chest quickly. I didn't want to kill anyone else that wasn't a threat. It hurts killing the innocent. But I kept my face mostly blank besides an occasional grimace.

"Thanks." Gail breathed.

"Mhmm." I nodded and rushed back into the heat of battle. There were only a few left now. Scattered but now drawing closer together as they knew they were being badly been beaten. When they had all gathered, one tried to step away from the group and flee. He was quickly stopped by none other than Tsume himself. He clearly had the intent to kill them off. Because of my stupid mistake.

I don't have time to regret anything because Tsume was quickly swept into the center of the opposing gang. A man with missing fingers and an ascot, guy slashed Tsume's leg with a sharp dagger. Normally, he wouldn't have been so caught off guard but he was surrounded. His—our gang quickly avenged the wound by taking down the guy. Finally, there was only three guys left, a man in his twenties, a boy about fourteen, and a woman of the age of about twenty five.

We let them go. They couldn't do any harm in these few numbers. We had other things to deal with now. We didn't exactly come of unscathed. Tsume's leg was just the tip of the ice berg. After looking around, I could tell some of the fallen weren't just the Ragged. Luckily we didn't lose many. But enough damage was done for the day.

_W—T_

Turns out my new gang had more of a system than it let on. There was an infirmary. About half of the gangs members (mostly male, ages fifteen to about twenty seven) were down there with the medics of the group.

"Do you need any help?" It was the guy who asked if I needed any help during the battle.

"No." I said simply. I'd have to deal with any wounds myself. A wolf would be all to quickly discovered if I were to accept treatment.

"But, you're covered in blood." I look down at my paws and find it's true. Plus, that one wound from the other day was reopened along with a few new cuts.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"If you say so…" He said unconvinced. "Hey, you're pretty good for a girl."

Scratch what I said earlier. This whole gang was sexist. "For a girl?"

"Yeah!" Shame, I was just starting to like the guy.

"Maki!" Cut in a certain redhead.

"Gail." I said with relief. I swear, if he hadn't cut in, I would have made another stupid decision.

"Tsume said he wanted to see ya'."

Crap. He probably wanted to kill me for bringing those guys here. I gulped. "Okay. Where is he?" If he was going to kill me, I deserved it. Some of his men were dead because of me.

Gail pointed in the direction of where I had first met Tsume. I nodded and padded over to the warn path heading to it.

I knocked this time on the old door. "T-Tsume?" I inquire nervously. There was no direct answer but a low grunt. I pushed my way into the room more carefully than last time so I didn't fall flat on my face like last time.

There lay Tsume in the corner. He glared over at me—I don't think he could look at anyone normally—and muttered something.

"Eh? I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that…" I said truthfully.

"I said it wasn't your fault." He now glared at the roof.

"What?" I blinked in surprise. Screw it being weakness, I was surprised.

"We were waiting on that attack. They just finally had a reason to." He said seriously.

"Oh."

The sun was starting to go down. My thoughts wandered to Hige. I wonder if my new friend was worried. Well he would be if he saw all this blood. I began to clean it all off with my tongue.

"Tch. You look like a cat when you do that." Tsume said rudely.

I glared and continued to lick off all the sticky red substance. "Well, you look like a zombie." I resorted.

He snorted, but started to wash himself all the same.

"I'm going home." I said suddenly.

He shrugged. "I don't care. Do whatever…"

I smirked as I left for Hige's. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

_W—T_

_So. I hoped you all like that. Now, I'm going to start working on chapter 4_

_If you think I could do any better, don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me~_


	4. The Third Wolf and My First Raid

The last sun's rays were trickling over the tops of the buildings. Even through the dim glass dome, daylight still managed to snake its way through. Dusk was really a pretty time of day. My favorite really. It meant the moon was coming out soon. It was almost full. I felt stronger during the full moon. I suppose that's where humans got the idea of werewolves came from, humans turning into wolves in the full moon—when in reality it's pretty opposite— Wolves are naturally stronger at night. I think I remember my mom once telling me wolves were born from the moon at the beginning of time. I find it hard to believe that I came from outer space. I can't imagine coming anywhere but this city. I was born here.

I stopped in my tracks when I realized Hige would be pretty pissed if I came home empty handed. I quickly veered into an ally where I could smell something alive. I didn't really pay attention to what it was just knew it was alive. Flesh, breathing, living. As long as it was alive I didn't care to much to what it was—until I recognized the sent to be a wolf's. I stopped my wolf instincts from kicking in just in time. I realized it was that sent was the one I smelled last night.

I blink in surprise. I already knew he was in the city, but I didn't think I'd run into him so soon.

"H-hello?" Called from down the alleyway.

I didn't want to scare the apparently shy wolf. "Who's there?" I said a bit harsher than I had meant to. Oops.

"M-m-ee?" shrieks the pup.

"Um, didn't you call out to me?" I laugh.

The pup giggled nervously, stepping into the light of the almost-full moon. He was a small scrawny red wolf with lighter under fur. He looked slightly under fed, because his ribs were showing and his fur wasn't as glossy as it should be. "Y-your another wolf!"

"Yu_p_." I said popping the 'p'.

"You're not surprised?" He said timidly.

"Red, you know _how_ many wolves I've met this week?"

"No…" He cocked his head as if to wonder how he was suppose to know that.

"You're the third."

"Wow! Really?" His eyes brimmed with admiration.

"Y'huh." I nodded, thinking of my new friends.

The wolf opened his mouth to say more but then I heard scrambling behind me. I jumped as I turned; ready to kill whoever it was who startled me. I stopped just in time to see that it was Gail, clumsy as always.

"How did you find me?" I blurted out, shocked that he suddenly appeared.

He stood up quickly, almost tripping again. Tsume's right, what was up with everyone falling? "Um. I. Uh. Followed you. Tsume's orders."

I quirked my eyebrow, "What do you mean Tsume's orders?"

Gail blushed, "Um, I wasn't supposed to say that."

I glared at the thought, "Why does he have you stalking me?"

He shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably under my glare, "Something about you causing nothing but trouble. And making sure you don't make any stupid decision." I'm going to kill Tsume next time I see him.

"So why are you revealing yourself to me now?" I asked impatiently.

Gail seemed surprised that I wasn't going to punch him or something, but he managed to respond. "T-Tsume said to get you to take you on your first raid." He then glanced behind me, "Who's that?"

I turned to see that the wolf was now a human. He had long and smooth red hair that was sticking out in some places at the ends. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and tan pants. He didn't seem very old, maybe twelve or thirteen. He had dark brown eyes that looked up innocently.

"Oh, I'm um, Toboe." He responded uneasily.

"He's with me." I clarified.

Gail nodded kind of uneasily and motioned for me to follow him down the alleyway. I followed him even though I was perfectly capable of finding my way on my own. Toboe followed nervously behind us. He seemed ready to bolt at any second.

I smiled back at him reassuringly, "By the way, I'm Maki and this is Gail." I gestured to him as I said his name. It seemed to put Toboe at ease a bit.

"Oh, I'm Toboe." He replied happily.

"You already said that…"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm just excited. I mean, I've never met another wolf before—"He covered his mouth when he realized he just told Gail I-_we_ were wolves. I managed to hide a gasp wile I tried to think of something to cover up Toboe's outburst.

"What...?" Gail said clearly confused shown apparent by the cock of an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Uhh. Well, I me-"I cut Toboe off.

"He's just never met someone in Tsume's gang. And lived. Apparently we're called 'wolves' to Toboe's friends." I lied quickly. Gail seemed to accept this.

Toboe quickly caught on. "Yeah! Well, I see your busy Maki! So I'll just-"He tried to sneak back down the alleyway, but I caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"I'll be back later, Toboe." I said warningly, but I faded my disguise ever so slightly—so Gail wouldn't pick it up with his human eyes—and lowered my tail slightly to tell him I wasn't going to hurt him when that time came. He gulped all the same.

_ W—T _

"So. Why did Tsume tell you of all people to send for me?" We had left Toboe down the alleyway about a half-an-hour ago. Gail told me we were to meet a couple members from the gang that would also be going on the raid.

"I asked the same thing; he said you'd probably kill anyone else he sent. Could you really do that?"

"Yes," Was all I said. Tsume did seem to know me more than I thought. He knew I would trust Gail. But. I don't want to be predictable. I'll show him just what I'm capable of during this raid.

"Oh." Said Gail suddenly a bit weary of me.

I giggled almost girlishly."Gail, why would I have any reason to hurt you? You're like my little brother." I admitted. He blinked then grinned like the little kid he was. I just smiled softly in response. We continued to creep down the alleyways to where Gail told me where we would meet up with the rest of the gang.

I wish I could see the moon right now. This is one of the reasons I live _outside _of the dome. I needed it. The moonlight. Even though it was still there; it was as it was worse than if it were covered with clouds. I needed the moon if I was going to prove to Tsume I could do this. I suddenly take that back. I think its selfish to want the moon's power to prove something as childish as that. Even if Tsume's a sexist jerk.

We are almost there now. I can smell the scents of the gang and of course the wolf that goes by the name of Tsume. I took a few more steps before I was practically face to face with the said wolf. He growled in what was clearly irritation.

"What the hell took you so long?" He snarled at me.

"_Well some one's happy…"_ I said sarcastically under my breath so no one could hear me.

Tsume wasted no time spitting out orders. We were apparently going to raid one of the few nicer houses. Looks like Tsume wanted something easy for my first raid because the rich old man who lived in it was currently in the hospital for some reason or another. Tsume really does his homework. Of course I'd expect nothing less.

Disabling the alarms, Tsume announced that I would be the first one to enter the mansion. Figures.

I stepped in carefully, not wanting to set off any alarms that were missed. I snorted in disgust when I picked up a fragile looking vase; I was robbing this helpless old man. What kind of wolf turns into a thief? I continued down one of the hallways. There was a large portrait of what could be assumed was the old man who lived here. It had a name plate that had some foreign symbols scratched into the surface. I gazed at the bronze etchings, thinking it would be more interesting if I could read. Deciding that it was time to tell the others that it was safe to enter, when I heard a low growl behind me. I could have slapped myself for not sniffing around to see if the guy had any pets.

"You might want to back off. I don't want to hurt you." I turned my head in acknowledgement through half-lidded eyes. There was a huge dog in front of me that looked ready to kill. It looked like something like a German Sheppard. But, bigger. And old.

"_What are you doing in my master's home?"_ It growled gruffly in its dog language. I smirked.

"Please. I don't want to hurt you. You know I can take you out with one move right?"

"_I hate animals like you. You think your all that great because you're a wolf." _He snarled.

"I don't see the problem with taking a little pride in being what you are."

The dog snorted. _"But a lot can get you killed."_

"Not likely." I lunged snapping towards his neck with the intent to hurt and scare him off. But the dog didn't back down, no, it jumped back growling. He then jumped with twice the fierceness I had shown him. I had underestimated him. I yelped as the old dog bit into my shoulder. I bucked him off and slashed my claws across his muzzle earning a bark of pain from him in return. We both had cuts bleeding red sticky blood.

He didn't let that stop him; he grabbed my tail between his teeth and bit into to it as I gritted my teeth to keep me from yelling. I let my wolf instincts kick in and everything from there went in a blur. I bit deep into his neck as he let out a choked howl. I stood there for a few seconds before he managed to break my grip, his neck oozing blood.

Now, the dog wasn't stupid. He knew when he was beat. He also knew I wouldn't give him the chance to get away again now that I had my instincts kicked in. He staggered forward, attempting to fight till his last breath. I didn't allow myself to think as I plunged my fangs back into his neck until he stopped kicking, and eventually lay still in my jaws. I dropped the dead dog not carelessly. The blood roaring in my ears fading to a dull pulse.

"Hey! Why are you covered in blood?" I snapped my head up to see one of the gang members—so happens it was the one that asked me if I was okay in the battle earlier—standing there.

"Dog." I said tonelessly. "Took care of it."

He stared at the bloody mound of fur.

_W—T_

_Blue: 16_

_Hige: 16_

_Kiba: 16_

_Maki: 15_

_Toboe: 12_

_Tsume: 17_


	5. Strange Dreams

_W—T_

According to Tsume, the raid was a complete success. But how anyone could have failed robbing defenseless elderly men and their old dog, I don't know. Although, Tsume put my conscience at ease a bit when he cleverly hinted that his great-great-something was a 'famous' wolf hunter. Yet, what the old dog said was stuck in my mind. Was I too prideful? Then again, that did come from some old mutt. Of course he'd want to think he was equal with a wolf…

I managed to sneak away before sunrise and catch a crow. When I had arrived at Hige's place, he was there sleeping in the corner. I could tell he left for the day and had got back only a few hours ago. I guess he wasn't as big of a lazy ass as I thought. I smiled to myself a bit, before I fell asleep myself.

When I woke up Hige was gone and sunlight was pouring though one of the windows. Hige was already gone. It was strange—not only was he up before me, his sent wasn't even here. Neither was mine. It was like we were never there. My nose strained for some sent but all I caught was the scent of a decaying building. I backed up against the wall. Did my sense of smell go? No! I was too young to lose something as important as that! I rubbed my nose across the floor in vain attempt to earn some back.

Suddenly, a wolf's odor drifted across my snout. I raised my head in surprise when I realized the sent was Hige's. I didn't lose my sense of smell? Then how could I not smell him before? I recognized the metallic smell of blood was quickly followed when a staggering figure stumbled into the rundown Motel. Hige's blood was dripping from his side.

"Hige! What the hell happened to you?" I ran up to him a sickening feeling rising up in my throat. He didn't respond. He didn't even look at me. It was if I wasn't even there. "Hige, answer me!" I blinked when he continued in right past me. He took a sniff around and curled up in the corner.

"Man, this place smells like a dump…" He moaned. I sighed in relief. He was okay. I put my hand on his shoulder—and gasped in shock when it went right through. Was he dead? Was _I_ dead? What was happening? I couldn't move or speak. I was too busy gaping in horror at my hand lodged in Hige's shoulder. I couldn't feel it, and he defiantly didn't appear to feel it either. It was like he was some sort of hologram.

Hige groaned again. He blinked uneasily, trying to focus. "Good thing it's the full moon tonight…" He mumbled a little slurry. A full moon tonight? No, that wasn't right… The full moon was in a few days…

Oh no. This is another one of those strange dreams. But, that is a bit of relief. He's not dyeing. I'm just asleep. Trapped in a nightmare. Just got to wakeup now, which, when I try, I find I have no control over.

Hige shifted his position and curled up, and fell into what looked like an uncomfortable sleep. My heart almost stopped until I remembered it was a dream, and Hige was just fine. His breathing deepened and he started to talk in his sleep. It was amusing to hear him. He was saying the most ridiculous things; food, female wolves, food, what sounded to be like his old packmates, and food. He _really_ liked food.

"Blue?" He mumbled. I snorted a laugh. Out of all the things, a color? He was saying it like 'blue' was a person. Maybe he had some dog toy named Blue. The thought of Hige playing with a rubber blue ball was defiantly something to laugh at. And I probably would have, if I hadn't recognized the name. I remember my mother telling me some names of wolves I would meet. Blue was the only one that stuck out. I had always thought it was ridiculous to predict who you would meet. _But why would Hige. Why, would he—?_ I didn't get to finish that thought because I was suddenly being pulled back to reality.

"Maki?" Hige was standing over me. His eyes were open half way and I seriously doubted he was fully awake. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up." I blink a couple of times to get my eyes use to the darkness.

"How thoughtful…" I slur tiredly.

"Oh, so, you weren't having a bad dream?"

"I'm fine Hige. Go back to sleep…" I roll over more snugly in my corner.

"Well, alright then. Just don't kick me in your sleep again…" He yawned.

"No promises…" Just as I think I'm about to fall asleep again, I remember my dream. "Hige, do you know someone named Blue?"

"I-I can't remember… I think so…" He says frustratingly. He scratches his head in thought for a few moments, then shrugs and curls up on his couch. In a few minutes I can hear him snoring.

_W—T_

I approach the alleyway I met that pup last night. Following his scent, I quickly spotted him trying to eat from the trash. I sat back and observed, intrigued by the pups hunting methods.

Toboe crept up slowly to the unoccupied trash pile. He sniffed at an old hamburger. Just as he was about to take a bite, a crow swooped down and pecked him viscously on the nose. Toboe let out a pained yelp and jumped backwards in effort to get away from the black rat-with-wings.

"_Mine!" _It cawed. Toboe wined in hunger. I was unsure whether to laugh or help. So I did both.

The crow squawked in fear as my jaws closed around its scrawny neck. With a satisfying snap, I dropped it at the young wolf's paws. "Toboe, you must learn to be more assertive, the crows will think you have no dignity." I snicker. Toboe squeaked in fear, his eyes wide at crow with its neck at an odd angle and its eyes glassed over.

"_Fly away!" _The dead crow's flock screeched. Toboe looked from me to the crow and back again.

"Are you giving that to me?" The young wolf cocked his head, as if he was skeptical at a stranger helping him out.

"Why not? I already ate anyways." I pushed the corpse to him. Toboe's metal bangles clanged as he pounces to dig in at the flesh of the black bird. Pour guy must be starving. Now that I think that, I can see his ribs showing. A slicking thought flashes across my mind. What if I had never found Toboe last night? He defiantly wouldn't have lasted that long on his own. I don't think he was ever wild before, after all, where else would he have gotten those bronze rings?

"Thanks! You really helped me out there. Now, let me help you!" Toboe yapped gratefully.

"Uh, what? Well, I don't really need help with anything right now. I only helped you because well…" I say as I take a few steps back from the over excited, over grateful wolf. "After all, we're both wolves."

"Oh, well, okay then. When you do need help, think of me." I couldn't imagine when I'd be needing his help, but it was always good to have someone indebted to you I guess.

"Right. Well, we can just hang out a bit I guess." I respond cheerfully.

"Oh! I know just what we can play…"

_W—T_

After playing something similar to tag for almost two hours straight, I decided I'd had enough of the pup and went to go home and hang out with Hige. Now don't get me wrong, I love the little guy. But getting nearly caught by dog catchers and that was it for me.

Of course, along the way, I pick up some meat that I'm not too sure of what species it comes from, and a cat-nipped up cat that seemed set on stalking me. (Although, he wasn't doing a good job of it, I managed to lose him before I was halfway there) I marched up the flight of stairs.

I sniff around, and its bad luck that it seems I've missed Hige by an hour or so. So I lay back on the couch, kick my feet up on the arm. I'm bored, so I start to ignore my surroundings and dive deep into thought. Sometime in there, it crosses my mind to wonder why we never use any of the other rooms, even though there must be at least ten other ones_._


	6. Raid Gone Wrong

It's been a couple of weeks—perhaps a month—since I've met the three other wolves—Namely, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe. There alright I guess, but Tsume won't quit calling me my dreaded nickname of 'Sunshine'. Its winter now and it just keeps getting colder. I expect snow any day now, or at least more than frost we have been getting. The yellow in my fur almost completely gone, being an arctic. I've been in winter before; I know my pelt never completely loses its yellowish quality, so it's safe to assume this is as white as its going to get. So much for getting rid of 'Sunshine'.

Although being an arctic wolf gives me higher tolerance to hunger in the winter than other wolves, that's all it is, tolerance. I haven't seen a meal all day and it's at least an hour after sunset. I want to find some food, but am out of luck. It would seem everything has gone underground for the cold season. In fact, it's cold enough that the humans are wearing even more clothing than usual. Though, they have a very weak leniency for cold weather. It's not all that surprising.

I hear someone whisper my name urgently. I whip my head towards the source expecting exactly what I find; one of Tsume's men. Again, it's the sexist one, and the universe seems to enjoy making him pop up from time-to-time. I decide in that moment he needs a name. So without actually lowering myself any lower as to asking a human its' name. (I already asked Gail, and that was demeaning as it is)I decide to call him That-Guy-With-A-Face—don't judge me, I'm lacking in originality at the moment. Or just 'Face' for short.

Face calls out to me again and I just snort in response. It's the third time when I finally tell him I heard him the first time. He just rolls his eyes and tells me Tsume called me up to position. Another raid tonight, it's the third one this week. Tsume really must want to stock up on food. That or he really likes messing up the Nobles. It's more than likely the later.

We are raiding a train tonight. It's stopping here as a checkpoint of some other city I didn't bother to catch the name of. But the point is, it'll be heavily guarded, but nothing his advanced squad can't handle. I am part of a lower squadron along with another human girl about my age or older. She tells me her name even though I didn't ask. (In case you wanted to know, it was Akimi, and she expects me to remember it.) She's really peppy and kind of annoying. I truly think I was put in a lower class than I should have. I would have rather have been put in the squad with Face, but he was in the advanced squad anyways. But honestly, even _Gail _was ranked higher than me. I have to just remind myself that I'm new and he's not.

But anyway, I'm still ranked high enough to actually go on this mission and that's enough for me. My assignment: Driving. I have no idea how to drive. I don't think that when they designed cars, that they ever intended for wolves to drive them. Of course, there was no backing down, no reassigning. The more I tried to think about the mission though, the more I thought Tsume had forgotten I was a wolf.

It didn't end up mattering. Akimi insisted on us secretly swapping jobs with me because she had never actually owned a car. I got to ride shotgun along with being the lookout instead.

Something cold and wet melted softly on my head. Even without a glance, I can tell this is the first snowfall of the year. I shivered as the droplet sunk beneath my thick fur and ran down along my neck. I growled at the sudden discomfort. Akimi looked at me strangely when I did but said nothing, and for that, I am grateful.

We drove when the sun sunk beneath our plane of sight and the sky officially darkened with the exception of the stars and the moon. I think we sped faster than any cop would have let the normal citizen. In addition, for one who has never actually been in a car, well, let us just say it was not the for the most part, a pleasant of experience.

I was not sure what I was expecting but I thought we would at least stop. To say I was surprised when we were suddenly right by the train would be an understatement. I really wish I hadn't screamed. Akimi laughed at me but no one else seemed to hear me over the roar of the train. As if on cue, when I had thought that, the train gave out a loud whistling howl.

"Whose idea was it to rob a _train_?" I screamed. Akimi laughed harder.

"Jump!" She shouted. I gaped at her.

"Are you _insa_-?" I never have the chance to finish because for at that moment, Tsume grabs the scruff of my neck roughly. He whipped around and firmly presses me against the outside wall of the train. The look he gave me told me he was fuming with anger, as if I had done something wrong. Just when I thought I was going to be yelled at, a loud robotic whirring sound demanded our full attention. _Wham!_ The metal door blew off by something inside.

A small robot appeared guns blazing! Well, that explained the whirring noise. Tsume didn't have time to deal with me anymore. He charged at the robot with blinding speed. Just why he had to deal with it instead of one of the other men, I'll never kno- _Gail! _The young boy was standing in front of the robot as if he had no idea what he was doing. It was as if everything moved in slow motion, Gail was standing frozen out of surprise, Tsume at that time slashed through the robot as if it were only paper. The robot sparked and fell of the edge of the train, when it hit the ground it shattered with a small explosion. He gave Gail an annoyed look for not being able to defend himself and freezing up like that.

Tsume turned to the rest of us and gave the signal to the rest of us to pillage the train. The inside of the train was dark and it smelled strongly of ham. It had boxes lining up the walls that I presumed contained the stuff. Tsume and the other men quickly began to hoard all they could carry—some even began to throw the load on the jeeps.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. It screeched in our ears restlessly and with wolf hearing, It made it hurt all the worse. A few men and woman dropped the boxes they were holding in surprise, while Tsume just gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Move out, we have to get out before the heavy arms get here!" He growled. Immediately after he said that, loud gunshot could be heard outside. Tsume swore, "Move!"

We all began scrambling towards the cars trying while trying to avoid the oncoming firearms. I grabbed the un-gutted pig I had been carrying and sprinted towards Akimi's jeep that she had been driving along with the train the whole time. She honked loudly in apparent panic. Tsume pushed Gail into me sending the clear message of 'take him with you'. I did exactly that and pushed Gail violently over the edge of the train, hoping the jeep would catch him. I had no time to think and jumped with him.

With a painful thud, I landed on the side. The only reason I did not fall in the first place was that I had dug my claws deep into the jeep's metal hide. Gail on the other hand, had been thrown hard into the backseat, was knocked out. I grimaced. Crap, didn't mean to throw him that hard…

I did not have the chance to contemplate over it for too long when the guns suddenly were trained on us. I squeeze my eyes shut and throw my body over the small figure of Gail in protection. Bullets began to hit the back of the jeep with tremendous force.

One particular shot splattered us with a thick layer of blood.

The car swerved immediacy after began to roll over with the sudden change of direction. It took everything I had to keep hold of Gail and the car at the same time. It was impossible even for me.

We were flung high out of the car, pain seeming erupt from everywhere. I could not tell which way was up and which was down. Gradually my fuzzy vision began to clear up. Miraculously, we managed to survive, most of us anyways. I could smell that blood dripping into the now-thick layer of snow. Akimi was most likely dead. _That was probably why the jeep had flipped_, I realized. I just lay there for a few minutes, glad to be alive. Gail was alive too, still knocked out. However, I soon realized he would freeze if we stayed out here with no cover.

With that recognition, I stood up, blackness edging my vision. I dizzily stumbled forward, vaguely wondering just why I was so. With one look downward, I found out exactly why. I am covered in blood, and it is not just Akimi's'. It was mine, and I was still bleeding. With a gasp, I fell to my knees. I became aware of how tired I was. My breathing became ragged as I searched my body for what was causing me to bleed so badly. I need to find it quickly before I collapsed and did not wake up. I wearily patted myself down, wincing, as everything hurt and my vision got darker. With a yelp, my paw brunched a strip of… something. Without really thinking, I pulled out a long strip of metal. It stung unbearably! I threw it; it flung droplets of blood, as it was still wet with the stuff.

It did not stop there; after the strip was removed, my blood started to gush freely. That was the last thing my body could take and I slumped to the ground beside Gail. I withered in pain next to him. I could not keep up my disguise any longer and it faded away like water on a hot day. My head swam and I felt sickeningly week. As the darkness finally claimed me over, I heard the unmistakable sound of wolf paw steps approaching me.


End file.
